


Checking it Out

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Flirting, Gabriel owns a Gas-n-sip, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, cas just wants to go home, preslash, there is a GIF set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"karlimeaghan: Supernatural Destiel & Sabriel AU: Checking out guys at the grocery store."</p><p>*</p><p>“Woah. Check out the cutie who just walked in.” </p><p>“He is very attractive.”</p><p>“Really, Cas, the Ken doll? You have crappy taste in guys,” Gabriel teased. </p><p>“He’s beautiful,” Cas muttered under his breath, still watching the guy. He was making his way towards the beer and Cas was unable to resist checking out his ass as he bent over to grab a case.</p><p>“No, him, moron.” Gabriel grabbed him by the face and forcefully  twisted his head so he was looking the other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking it Out

**Author's Note:**

> For:[whydouwantaname](http://whydouwantaname.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to: [karlimeaghan](http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/) for the original tumblr post.
> 
> Gif Set is [HERE](http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/83856260842/supernatural-destiel-sabriel-au-checking-out)

“Gabriel, I still don’t see why I have to stay, my shift finished 10 minutes ago,” Cas complained, leaning against the counter; he even had his coat on, he had been ready to walk out the door and into freedom. Balthazar was late for work again, and Gabriel being the Manager, was making Castiel stay behind until he arrived. Unfortunately, while he was in this building, Gabriel was Boss over Brother so he had to do as he was told. Though that didn’t mean he had to be quiet about it. 

“Come on, I’ve been on shift for 9 hours, can’t we just close up? We’re not gonna get any customers at this time of night, they can just pay at the pump.” Cas was tired, he’d had enough of customer service for one day.

“What? No, little bro!” Gabriel spluttered, acting offended that Castiel had even suggested such a thing. 

“But-“

“No!” Gabriel interrupted, not even giving Cas the chance to speak. Castiel fumed at him as he tried to get a word in edgeways.

“Gabriel, it’s only 3 hours! We-“

“Think of this week’s margin! We’re down on sales! The little bits they come inside to buy all add up!” Gabriel pointed out, staring at Castiel until he caved. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one. If Gabriel thought he was cooking for him when they got home, then he was going to be in for a big surprise...

“You’re right,” Castiel admitted. “Though I really doubt anyone will really turn up at-“

“There’s a car pulling up.” Gabriel’s smile beamed, he loved being right.

“Damn,” Castiel cursed, turning to look out the store window, and yes, a black car was parking out the front and two people climbing out. He tried to busy himself by tidying the shelves because he couldn’t stand to know Gabriel was right, but his gloating look was too much and Castiel couldn’t concentrate.

“Woah. Check out the cutie who just walked in,” Gabriel exclaimed, and Castiel rolled his eyes, Gabriel was a pig. He cursed his brother silently until he noticed one of the guys in the corner of his eye, he stood up curiously, trying to get a better look.

“He is very attractive,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself. He watched the guy saunter past him and Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Really, Cas, the Ken doll? You have crappy taste in guys,” Gabriel teased. The man was obviously insane if he didn’t think this guy was sexy.

“He’s beautiful,” Cas muttered under his breath, still watching the guy. He was making his way towards the beer and Cas was unable to resist checking out his ass as he bent over to grab a case.

“No, him, moron.” Gabriel grabbed him by the face and forcefully twisted his head so he was looking the other way.

“Ouch,” Cas muttered, and then pushed Gabriel away. The other guy was okay but nothing like the pretty one, that guy was far too tall and his hair a bit too long for his tastes.

“I bet you I can get that guy’s number,” Gabriel said, eyeing up the tall one like he was a piece of meat.

“No way, he’s way out of your league.” Gabriel looked like he’d been slapped.

“Well fuck you, I’d like to see you do any better,” he challenged.

“Stop bothering the customers, Gabriel,” Cas sighed.

“They know we can hear them right?” the taller one said, making Cas’ eyes go wide.

“Oh damn,” Cas muttered, It hadn’t even crossed his mind that they might hear them. Cas rushed behind the counter, he felt like hiding under the desk but refrained because they would know what he was doing.

“You’re not subtle, no wonder you never get laid,” Gabriel remarked.

“I do not want to get laid, Gabriel!” Cas hissed back, annoyed, and it came out a lot louder than he intended. The cute one looked up at him surprised and then smirked at him. Oh great, now he was being mocked. 

“Can I go home yet?” he asked. 

“Think again, pal, no way.”

He looked at the clock, praying Balthazar would be here within the next five minutes.

“The one in the trench coat thinks I’m cute.” Oh, God, Cas was going to die. His heart was beating double time in his chest and his cheeks flamed as he realised they had been caught. His day could not get much worse. He was going to kill Balthazar when he finally got here. 

“Watch and learn baby brother,” Gabriel said, still intent on getting the big guys number. He squared his shoulders and made his way over to where the two men were stood.

It was like watching a train wreck, and that was the only comfort to Cas right now. The cute one took their shopping basket, leaving the taller one to fend for himself against Gabriel’s pickups lines. Cas cringed.

“Hey!” the guy greeted cheerfully. Cas plastered a smile on his face for the cute one and pretended that he didn’t want the ground to swallow him up. He started to bag up the guys groceries silently. “For the record, I think you’re pretty attractive too.” Cas almost choked on the air. He looked up in disbelief to see the guy smiling cheekily at him.

“Erm...” He flushed, words failing him. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” he grinned, winking at him. He leant forward on the counter and blatantly checked Cas out. 

He felt like his face was on fire, this guy was seriously hitting on him.

“So what time do you finish?” Cas shrugged in response.

“Technically speaking I finished 20 minutes ago, I’m just staying as a favour to my brother really,” he explained. The guy looked thoughtful for a while, and Cas remained professional as the guy paid. He sorted his receipt and change and then gave him a big smile as he handed them over.

Gabriel was still in the corner chatting up the tall guy, who was blushing under the attention.

“So... are you sure you don’t wanna get laid?” Cas looked up, convinced the guy must be joking, but he was staring at Cas’ lips, that cheeky smile still on his face.

“Gabriel, I’m leaving now!” he yelled and jumped over the counter.

“What, what do you mean you’re leaving?!” Cas ignored him, smiling at the green eyed stranger in front of him.

“Castiel! Little bro, I-“

“I’M LEAVING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
